1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic condensor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a multilayer ceramic condenser having improved reliability by securing the durability of a chip, and a multilayer ceramic condenser manufactured by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A condenser, a device capable of storing electricity, basically stores electricity in electrodes thereof by applying opposite voltages to opposing electrodes. When DC voltage is applied thereto, current flows into a condenser, while electricity is stored therein, yet when the storage of electricity is completed, current does not flow in the condenser. Meanwhile, when AC voltage is applied to the electrodes of a condenser, AC current continuously flows in the condenser while the polarity of the electrode is alternated.
The condenser may be classified as an aluminum electrolytic condenser, in which electrodes are made of aluminum and a thin oxide layer is provided between the aluminum electrodes, a tantalum condenser, using tantalum as an electrode material, a ceramic condenser, using a high-K dielectric such as barium titanate between electrodes, a multi layer ceramic condenser (MLCC), using a multilayer structure having high-K ceramic as a dielectric provided between electrodes, a film condenser using a polystyrene film as a dielectric between electrodes, or the like, according to a type of an insulator provided between electrodes.
Among others, the multilayer ceramic condenser can be implemented to have a small size while having excellent temperature and frequency characteristics, such that it has been frequently used for various applications such as a high frequency circuit, and the like.
In the multilayer ceramic condenser according to the related art, a laminate may be formed by stacking a plurality of dielectric sheets, outer electrodes having different polarities may be formed on the outside ends of the laminate, and inner electrodes alternately stacked in the laminate may be electrically connected to each of the outer electrodes.
Recently, as electronic products have become small and highly integrated, research into miniaturizing and highly integrating the multilayer ceramic condenser has been frequently conducted. In particular, various attempts to improve the connection between the inner electrodes while thinning and increasing the stacking amount of the dielectric layers in order to implement a high-capacity and small-sized multilayer ceramic condenser have been conducted.
In particular, the side portion of the dielectric layer, manufactured by various methods, is provided to secure the durability of the chips, In particular, an edge portion of the chip is the most important portion in order to prevent the occurrence of cracking in the chips and to secure the reliability thereof.